The Fox In My Bed
by DetectiveJaspenor
Summary: Now, here he stood by her door. How long had he been out here? He was concentrating so hard on it one might actually believe he was willing it to open on its own. Takes place right after 3x08 with Jasper returning to the palace and standing outside Eleanor's door.


**Summary:** Now, here he stood by her door. How long had he been out here? He was concentrating so hard on it one might actually believe he was willing it to open on its own. Takes place right after 3x08 with Jasper returning to the palace and standing outside Eleanor's door.

 **Authors Note:** Hello there Loyals this is HRH_Len and ImpishBodyguard wanting to deliver Jaspenor feels to you. Hopefully this holds you over till season four and if it doesn't? Fret not because there will be more to follow. Reviews are always appreciated and if you have any requests send them our way. Until then, on with the show...

* * *

"Is she worth it?"

Yes, yes she is. She's worth all that and more. When it came to happiness Jasper found that only in Eleanor. She made him not only feel complete but that he was actually good enough. Even as a child he had never felt such a thing. The only thing he had gotten a pat on the back for was when a petty con was a success. Other than that Jasper even at such a young age felt zero self worth.

In Jasper's eyes and hell even his heart, Eleanor is the one. In order to make that happen though he'd have to eliminate a threat, Harper, the story. He was good on his way of doing that. Just had to tie up some small loose ends and this would all be over. He hadn't been worried about Eleanor moving on until Liam had told him about this Prince Sebastian, and just like that his self worth dropped. His insecurities came flooding back and fear gripped him at the thought of losing her.

Now, here he stood by her door. How long had he been out here? He was concentrating so hard on it one might actually believe he was willing it to open on its own. With a soft sigh he pulls out his phone, clicking her name and being greeted to that 'say something' he had ignored. He was about to say something. He didn't want to knock on the off chance of disturbing or scaring her. But he knew her phone was always at her side. Deciding to try his luck he sends a quick text her way, hoping it will be enough to get that door to open.

 _[TEXT] I'm outside your door._

Eleanor lay there frozen, awkwardly so. She slipped into bed after snorting a pill, with every intention of going right to sleep. No thinking about her day or over thinking her breakup. That plan was foiled by what she was thinking was a hallucination. There was a fox in her bed. But it weighed down the sheets so she stood very still hoping not to startle it.

Her phone chirped as a text came in. It was Jasper. He had his own notification sounds and that was one she hadn't heard in a while. Looking from the possibly imaginary fox to her phone, she licked her lips and reached for the phone. She made no sudden movements as she brought it over to herself and saw the words on her screen. "I'm outside your door." He was? Why? Why wasn't he in her room? Then again, if he had barged in, the animal on his side of the bed might have jumped her. If it was real.

 _[TEXT] Come in. Be VERY quiet. There's a fox in my bed._

Less than a second later his phone chimed. It was his set tone for Eleanor; it was the closest he could get that matched that of a Princess. Sucking in a nervous breath expecting her to tell him to fuck off. Finally, finding the strength to glance at the text message and breathing a sigh of relief when she gives him permission to enter. Brows knitting in confusion, fox? Was that codename for a man? He sure as hell hoped not because if that's the case the second he enters he'll be tossing him off the balcony the way he had hoped to do with Beck.

No, Eleanor was angry but she wouldn't be this cruel. If there's a fox in her room then it's an actual fox. What the hell there's a fox in her room? Seeing as he was still in his regular clothes he hadn't gone to Hill and gotten briefed on what had happened during his absence. Not wanting to go in unprepared he hastily enters the first guest room, grabbing a pillow and removing it so that he now holds the pillow case. "It'll have to do" jogging back to her wing of the palace, removing his jacket. Grasping the handle of the door, opening it, making sure not to let a lot of light peek in. The silhouette of him revealed, lifting a finger to his lips to shush her as he carefully begins to creep over. Seeing that the fox looks asleep he hastily opens the pillow case and scoops the fury fiend into it. Feeling the fox stir causing Jasper to quickly tie it shut.

Eleanor sat up as soon as he practically pounced on the poor thing. It had minded its business and gone back to sleep moments after she texted Jasper. He took so long to come in, she actually thought he may have misinterpreted the word fox for her calling some man a fox. When he finally came in, she had been considering just going to sleep much like the fox did and hoping it was imaginary.

"How did that get in my room?!"

It WAS real! She hadn't hallucinated! By now, the princess was fighting the drugs as she was wide awake when they were meant to put her to sleep. It made her head swim and feel distressed over the whole situation. If there was ever a time to act like a princess, this was it. While the shirt she wore to bed wasn't very regal, she was practically hyperventilating with her hand against her chest as she pointed at the bag with the fussy animal inside.

He'd have to take him out and release him soon considering he hadn't poked holes into the pillow. He certainly wasn't going to kill him. Right now though he was more worried about Eleanor who was close to having a panic attack. "I'm not entirely sure but you've had stranger creatures in your room" he comments with a shadow of a smile. Jasper couldn't imagine what would have happened come morning. Though the fox had been at peace any sign of distress and he would have attacked his Princess. Not even being able to picture the animal biting or clawing at her. She had enough pain that could last her years and he had been responsible for it.

"I'm going to go release him. I'll be right back." Without another word he's picking up the pillow case, ignoring now the thrashing as the fox must feel its being moved. Exiting the room, and heading towards the courtyard in the back so he can release the fury creature into the yard.

Eleanor reached for him not to go but he was gone. She settled against the head board of her bed and watched the door he just disappeared through. He said he would be back... But what if he wasn't? It had been at least two weeks since they last spoke and she needed answers. No, they needed to fix this. Whatever was wrong.

Throwing the covers off, she jumped out of bed and felt the room spin. Holding onto a chair she fought the high courtesy of the Valium from before. Closing her eyes and swallowing hard, she let go and stumbled across the room to her dresser and fetched a pair of shorts.

Water, she needed water. Her mouth was so dry, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to get out everything she needed to say to him. Not that she was in any position to chase him. It didn't matter how badly she wanted to, Eleanor knew she best wait. Just like she had been all these days. So she sat down on her couch and brought her knees up to her chest. Resting her chin on them, she waited with eyes glued on the double doors.

* * *

"Son of a bitch" The thing had almost nipped him but lucky enough Jasper had been able to make his escape. Hell that could have gotten ugly. Glad to be safely inside without the paranoia of a mob of foxes chasing him.

Since he had passed by the kitchen he had ducked in and retrieved a bottled water. He knew her well, he knew she had taken something and she needed water. Pausing outside of her door he hesitates before remembering he had given her his word of returning. Knowing he doesn't need to knock he opens the door and steps inside.

Finding she's seated on the couch wearing a pair of shorts and keeping her gaze trained on the door. Jasper's heart dropping as he realizes she had been scared he wasn't returning.

"Hi"

Offering a weak smile as he approaches her and hands her the bottled water.

Eleanor lifted her head much like the fox had when she first got into bed. He came back. He really did. Sitting up a little more, she moved over to her usual spot on the couch hoping he would join her. Maybe they could talk, hopefully they could fix this. Her eyes wondered down to his hand where she saw he came bearing gifts.

Hopefully that was for her, but she was in no position to assume or demand. Maybe that was the problem? Was her title weighing on him? She didn't want it to.. Just the same way she wasn't going to take the bottle from him if it wasn't for her; she would never hold her title over his head. It wasn't who she was anymore. Maybe in the past it had been her last line of defense but that didn't stop him from having his way with her before she knew there was no video.. So why did it stop him now? Lucky for her, he ether felt sorry for her or the water had been intended for her all along. She didn't feel very deserving but she took it anyway.

"C-can we talk?"

This was unlike the Eleanor he had grown to know. He had expected her to yell at him to the point she'd wake the entire palace or throw something at him. Instead she was hesitant. She wasn't demanding they speak, she was asking him if they could. Guilt clouding his features because he had done this to her.

"Of course"

Realizing she wants him to take a seat he joins her on the couch."That's...that's why I came here tonight because I wanted to talk to you...because I-I wanted to see you."

"Why do you always say that..? If you wanted to see me you would have come to see me."

The bitter words left her mouth before she could stop herself. She didn't mean to push him away when he had just sat down but she was hurt. Hurt and still afraid she had done something wrong. But he always did this. He disappeared without a word, left her alone with her feelings and then showed up just when she thought she could get over it.

"What did I do? I need you to tell me because I really thought we- you… I thought you were enjoying this. Us. Was it really just sex?"

The whole time her mouth ran off with her, she played with the bottled water. Her hands had been too shaky to open it but she played with the label instead, traced the rings formed in the plastic. Anything to avoid looking up at him.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me"

The excuse is lame as ever and he knows she's going to give him hell for it. After all it had been Jasper who had ignored her reaching out to him. He was sure she'd gladly remind him of that detail.

This wasn't what Jasper had planned. He wasn't coming to come clean because not all loose ends had been tied up. He had given Harper what she needed but now he waited on whether she was satisfied with what she was given. He hadn't wanted to fess up but Eleanor's words and the way her hands shook was enough to shatter him.

"No"

Shaking his head as he instantly reaches out and covers her hands with his own.

"Eleanor, listen to me you did nothing wrong okay?" This was on me. I chose to do this but please know that we had wasn't just sex. It was everything to me."

There it was that anger. Good to know she still had that fire in her he loved so much. Right now though he wasn't a fan as it was directed to him. He can feel his anger boiling up and flooding to the surface. He had kept himself collected through this ordeal but now he was close to snapping.

"YOU"

His voice roaring, bouncing off the walls and he half expects someone to charge inside because of how loud he had been.

"All I've ever wanted is you. Every god damn thing I have done since realizing my feelings for you has been for you...for us. "

With a frustrated sigh he removes himself from the couch, walking around the table as he begins to pace. Agitation on his dark and tired features causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously? I must have missed it because you walked in and stomped all over my feelings and left me there! What is it, Bodyguard, can't stand to see me with someone else? You always fuckin show up when I shag someone else or make a new friend!"

Pushing off the couch she found some stability on her feet but her hand held onto the back of it after walking around it to somewhat meet his gaze.

"You ruined us…I said things to you in that letter and you threw it in my face. I don't know why I've been crying over you every night when you aren't worth it!"

She was hysterical. Between the drugs meant to simmer her down and her fighting to stay awake, Eleanor was having a meltdown worthy of having her locked up in the loony bin. He wasn't getting things thrown at him because there was nothing within her reach but she wanted to. She wanted to scream and break things and the only reason she said such hurtful things was because she was hurting. If she had been herself, she wouldn't have ever pushed that button, no matter how hurt or angry she was.

Silence, that's what had followed. He said nothing as Eleanor gave blow after blow about how awful he had been to her. It was deserved, but fuck it still hurt. Hearing that he wasn't worth it though had felt worse than a knife to the heart. His expression dropped, his eyes falling to the floor so she couldn't see him shatter before her. 'You're not worth it' that had been drilled into his head constantly as a child. He had endured others saying it including Beck. The one person that he believed never would say it to him was saying it now. He wanted to walk out but then he reminded himself of she knew the truth she wouldn't see him this way. Finding strength he lifts his baby blues to her, what looked like the ocean now was an inferno of fire reflecting.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you. I got you a gift. I felt it was inferior to everything else you've been given. So much so I teamed up with Sara Alice to create something for you. I had every intention to give it to you but then I got a single text and all fucking hell broke loose."

"What are on about? You know I didn't care about gifts. All I wanted was you. Just you. What was worth ruining us over?"

Eleanor wiped her face. She was ashamed of herself for saying the most hurtful words she could have come up with. Even though he was breaking her heart, she wanted nothing more than to run over to him and hold onto him. They were past that now. Her intention had been to fix everything and, as she always did, instead she lashed out and finished breaking what was left of them.

Before she could say anything else, a knock came from the door and Mr Hill stepped in. "Your highness, what is-"

"Walk away."

He had been alarmed. Clearly, someone notified him of her screaming and came immediately. Looking from her to Mr. Frost, he didn't know if he should actually leave. This was a lover's quarrel but the maids had reported him yelling at her too. With a curt nod of the head he stepped out and closed the door behind him but kept close by. This time, he secured her door by standing outside of it like he used to. The interruption had given the princess a chance to collect herself and think her words over. In a way, it was exactly what they had needed just then.

"Just tell me the truth Jasper. I can't- I'm not doing this anymore."

The sound of someone else entering causing Jasper's gaze to shoot to Mr. Hill. At least with James he understood about him and Eleanor so he hadn't asked Jasper to leave. He knew though he was most liked posted at her door.

"This reporter, Harper"

Spitting her name out in disgust. Recalling all the hell she had put him through and what he has lost because of her.

"She told me she had an upcoming story she wanted to get my opinion on. I went down just to humor her only to find out it was about us. I tried to call her bluff but then she revealed how she was aware of my past. Every sin that I have committed Eleanor. My criminal past, the reason why I had come to work for the royal family...all of it was right there."

Running his fingers through his short hair in frustration and mentally counting down from ten.

"You remember when you asked me why I don't stay in touch with my family? It's because they're horrible people. My father is a piece of shit. He never loved me. He loved money and power. He used me. Any chance he could get to make some quick cash and low and behold he's still using me."

Voice cracking at the next part, keeping his eyes steady on Eleanor.

"My father sold me out."

"That's it? Some bitch tried to black mail you and you couldn't tell me?"

Her anger had faded but only a little. Disappointment was still there.

"I don't bring up money because it doesn't mean a thing to me but. Do you realize I basically have infinite money? I could have made her disa- Harper? The reporter? SHE was black mailing you?"

The same bitch that payed her a visit before the charity event was the reason they weren't together

"Wait here."

Letting go of the couch, she walked around it fighting to keep her balance but managed to get to the door without too much trouble.

"James. I want Ms Harper here, now."

This is why he didn't want to tell her. Watching as she storms to her French doors and rips them open, requesting Mr. Hill. Jasper's eyes widening at what she is requesting as he shakes his head. Moving straight over to her.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Hill"

Without another word he's closing the door, reaching for Eleanor's hand and pulling her back to him.

"This is exactly why I kept this from you because I knew you'd react this way. Money doesn't always solve everything Eleanor. You're missing the bigger picture here."

Pausing for a moment knowing she's not going to understand unless she knows the whole story. Unless she sees why he had kept this from her.

"I would tell you to wait here but knowing you you'd cause a commotion. Or do something so please just put on some slippers or something I need to take you someplace."

"You're damn right I'm doing something!"

Eleanor pulled his hands off her. She couldn't stand to be touched right now. She was beyond furious that this bitch had ruined everything for them. There was a lot of anger directed towards him as well for keeping it from her but, just like many times before; Eleanor felt she could forgive him eventually but not this woman. This woman would pay for everything.

"I refuse to forgive you completely until she is gone. I am putting my foot down this time. I want her rotting in a jail cell, Jasper. "

The princess felt wronged. This was one time too many that she had been crossed and the so called reporter would pay for it all. Jasper's face fell but his jaw clenched. God, why did this woman have to be so god damn stubborn? Why couldn't she for once let him just handle it? There was no way in hell he'd tell her he actually felt sorry for Harper. Eleanor didn't understand being raised with nothing and seen as nothing. It had taken him years to finally see the wrongness of his ways. It had only happened because he had fallen in love.

"You don't have proof Eleanor. All she has is words. She has a kid as well you'd be taking him away from his mother. Look I handled it."

Holding back a sigh because it's next to near impossible to get her to understand, let alone calm down.

"You have every right to not forgive me. Hate me even...but please all I ask is for you to come with me so that I can give you your Christmas present. It will explain everything."

"How can you ask me to stand around and do nothing? I didn't do a damn thing to this woman and she chose to destroy us. For money. She is to me what your father is to you."

Eleanor wrapped her arms around herself and sat down. Why was he protecting her? Was there something else? None of this sat well with her.

"She should have thought about her child. It isn't my problem. This woman will just keep doing what she's doing to people to get ahead and this isn't right. The next person might not be able to defend themselves from her. I want her in jail. For good."

None of this would make things right between them but this was personal to her. People kept thinking they had the right to sweep in and take things from her. Did she really not deserve happiness? Jasper had no fault of being born with nothing just like she had no fault for being born with a title and a black credit card. Even as she spoke, she stood on eggshells to not offend Jasper but it was becoming more and more difficult.

"And I chose to rob you"

Firing right back. Aggravation dripping in his tone. It was late in the hours of the evening and they were at each other's bloody throats not even pressing the pause button.

"I did bad things in my life Eleanor. The only reason why I removed that part of myself was because something good came into my life, you. You made me want to do better; you made me want to be better."

Finally deciding to throw another offer onto the table.

"Look, come with me, hear me out and if you still wish to press charges against her then so be it."

"I don't want to press charges; I want her held against her will so she knows how I feel."

Standing up from where she sat, she kept her arms folded in front of her chest as she followed him. Their story didn't compare to hers. She was actually ruining her life, Jasper never even carried out his plan. He actually tried to stop it. As they stepped out; Mr. Hill made room and gave her a look that asked if everything was okay. He didn't even look at Jasper. Eleanor simply nod his way then carried on down the hall with Jasper.

"I don't like that you're siding with her."

The fact that James hadn't even paid him mind wasn't a good thing. Great, this was the first time his boss was seeing him again and it consisted of a yelling match between him and Eleanor. Still, he wouldn't argue because at least Eleanor was adhering to his request.

"I'm not siding with her. I'm just saying sometimes good deeds changes a person. Sometimes taking a chance on someone changes their entire way of seeing themselves. I could have fled with the diamond. Maybe I would have pulled it off going unnoticed or gotten caught and had my ass thrown in jail. That wouldn't have done anything for me. I would have still remained a con man believing the only way to earn a living is by lies, cheats and cons."

* * *

Pushing open the control room, letting Eleanor brush past him as she enters. Jasper quick to close the doors. Glancing at the monitors quickly to make sure all is well. Walking over to the drawer he opens it for the first time since Christmas Eve night.

Eleanor didn't care. She had never been more determined to make an example out of someone. Jasper didn't seem to understand or care that she was always at the wrong end of someone punishing her for no reason. Walking into the control room, she sat up on the desk. The room was colder than expected and for no good reason. Maybe it had its own ventilation system? The palace did have panic rooms that didn't depend on the rest of the building, maybe this was like that? Sucking in a nervous breath, reaching inside and pulling out the book.

"I'm sorry, I never was given the chance to wrap it."

Hesitantly he hands the book to her, letting her see the cover 'Frosty the Caterpillar & the Princess.'

"Sara Alice said that all Princesses have their own storybook and it only seemed fitting that you have one. It's a caterpillar because"

Giving a roll of his eyes saying the next part under his breath.

"She considers me one because of my eyebrows."

She had kept her arms folded until he held something in front of her. Her lips parted to ask what it was but she looked down and saw the title. This had Sara Alice written all over it. Her eyes went over the pictures one by one, seeing they were her or the caterpillar and there was even one of Sara Alice. By the end of it, Eleanor was in tears. They made this for her?

"Why couldn't you just…I wanted you. Just you for Christmas and this would have. "

Jasper had sat beside her on the desk. Remaining quite as a mouse if not quieter. Not saying a damn thing. He was nervous, trying to gauge her reaction as she flipped page after page. Each new page causing more emotion to be drawn from Eleanor. By the time she had finally finished she was in tears. Ignoring what she is asking him and focusing on the more important matter that is at hand. Glancing at the last page of the book he reaches into the box and fishes out the necklace he had bought her. Gently he sets the book down. As much as he wants to put it on her he holds back. Instead he carefully lays the necklace in her hand.

"This book might be a fairy tale but I made sure it had parts of us in it. The ending like all endings say they live happily ever after. In your letter you mentioned love. This book, this necklace was intended to display to you that I feel the same. This was me saying that I love you back because I do Eleanor. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I'm absolutely mad about you. You're the Catherine Tudor to my Bodyguard. I want a happy ending with you Eleanor because there is only you."

Eleanor didn't know what to say. Out of all things the princess had, she didn't have a fairytale. Their relationship had felt like one before it crumbled but this. This was different and unexpected. He actually made her a book about her starting with 'once upon a time' and ending in 'happily ever after'. Looking at him, not caring what she looked like since her face was very likely swollen and her makeup was running, she tried to get the words out but couldn't manage. It got harder to speak when he showed her the necklace he picked out for her.

"No do it properly."

Setting the book aside, she refused to accept his gift unless he put it around her neck. It was the only way to give girls jewelry. Many other princes and dignitaries had sent her diamond necklaces and other impractical jewels in boxes that had been escorted by the police. That was no way to give a girl a gift. Hopping off the desk, she turned her back to him and listens to him.

Never had he been more scared than in this moment. He had opened up to her, laid his heart on the line and now he waited. She could reject him and he'd have to swallow his pride and accept it, or she could welcome him back in open arms, he prayed it was the second. As Eleanor hopped off the desk to move in front of him he felt relief rush him. Grinning as he accepts the necklace, brushing her hair away from her neck and letting the tips of his fingers graze her skin. Clasping it on and then finding her turning around to face him. His eyes lowering to the necklace she now wears, a symbol of his love hanging delicately on her neck. Hopping off the desk as he stands in front of her. Framing her face in his hands because he still has things that need to be said.

"Everything I said that night was a lie. I love when you tell me that you miss me because I miss you. Even if I've just seen you, being away from you only adds to me aching for you. I love our letters because it brings me all the more closer to you. I carry your letter around with me because it serves as a reminder that I Jasper Frost am worthy of being loved by the most amazing woman."

Her finger tips touched the charm that hung off the chain as she turned to face him again just as he said he loved her.

"Then don't leave me. Don't lie to me or hide things- don't hurt me... Don't ever hurt me on purpose again. I don't know that I can handle you leaving me again."

Still overwhelmed with her feelings and how tired she was, her hand reached out to grab his face like one would a child who was being disrespectful. This time she wasn't affectionate like she had been before when she laid his insecurities to rest. This was the aggressive woman who still wanted the reporter to rot in jail.

"One last chance, last chance Jasper Frost. I promise you, if you toy with me again, I won't cry. I won't throw you in jail. I won't have you beaten. I will deport you."

Tough love? This symbolically seemed to be it because behind the threat he felt the love. Behind her nails actually pricking into his cheek, he felt her desperation of not wanting to lose him. As odd as it was he embraced it because she was willing to take another chance on him and he wouldn't screw it up "I understand."

Letting go of his face, her hand was shaking. This wasn't the time to threaten him but she really was at the edge of her sanity. She forgave him. Again. For everything. Again. And this time, she didn't want it thrown in her face. Looking down at the hand that very likely had gripped his face too hard, she swallowed the lump in her throat and did her best not to feel guilty for treating him badly. Sneaking that same hand into his, she ran her fingers over his palm softly as if asking for forgiveness as she was actually hoping he would be the first to touch her. To throw herself in his arms right now would make her feel rather desperate.

Swallowing his pride, not saying anything else because he had given her enough ammunition over past mistakes. Glancing down at her hand holding his. Taking his thumb and tenderly rubbing it over her knuckles. He wants to kiss her, God he wants to kiss her but he holds back. Letting her be the one in control. Instead, he wraps his strong arms around her and draws her into his embrace

"I missed you Princess."

"Don't call me that. I don't want to be their princess when I'm with you."

Eleanor looked up at him and ran her arms up to wrap them around his neck. She was a princess to everyone else. Any random John who may find himself in her company that was all she was. To Jasper she just wanted to be a girl. A girl he wanted and loved. If she wasn't a princess, she would just be his, no questions asked. She planted some kisses along his jaw then settled against his shoulder.

Jasper's hands now looping around her petite waist, breaking any and all space between them. Eleanor's body fitting perfectly to his. Sighing in content when he feels her lips planting kisses on various parts of his flesh. In turn, he presses a kiss atop her head. Lingering for a second before pulling back so he can look at her.

"I don't call you a Princess because of your title or crown. I call you a Princess simply because in my eyes you are. With or without a crown you're royalty in my eyes. You radiate like no other and you take my god damn breath away."

It was so easy to remember how tired she was when she closed her eyes just for a second. It felt like she hadn't blinked in hours.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

It may have been forward, she might even be moving too fast, but it felt right. It was what she needed after such a long time.

Pressing his lips affectionately to her temple.

"Of course."

They still had a lot to discuss but at least he had finally done something right. Come tomorrow Eleanor wouldn't wake up to an empty bed. Jasper would be right where he belongs.

* * *

The walk back to her room felt longer than usual. She couldn't believe she agreed to walk this far at this hour when her legs just wanted to give in and drop her right there in a random corridor. Before she knew it, they were back where their evening started. This time there was no James Hill outside her door. Had there not been cameras and the risk of staff seeing them Jasper would have carried Eleanor back to her room. Rather than walking behind her though he was at her side. Fingers ghosting against hers as they finally made it to her wing. Seeing James was no longer at the post figuring he knew Eleanor wasn't in harm's way. Once inside she didn't wait for him to shut the door. She went straight for the bed, laying on his side first before realizing he was here to do so and moving over for him. Chances were, she would be joining him anyway. Who knew what they would fight over tomorrow, tonight she just needed him to hold her.

Entering her room he smiles watching as she instantly lets her feet take her straight to bed. Pausing for a moment as he rocks nervously on his heels. He had been about to remove his pants and shirt but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. It's not like he was shy but he didn't want to overstep boundaries.

"Is it alright if I" gesturing towards his state of dress.

Eleanor looked at him confused. Why was he being so formal with her? Unless she misunderstood something?

"Jasper, we did make up. Yes? We're together' again?"

If they hadn't made up, why would he be here in her room? She had even thought of it as their room until recently. Maybe he didn't feel that way "you're staying with me and we're a couple and exclusive, right?"

Maybe they were together but he didn't have plans of sleeping next to her? Eleanor's mind was running at 100 questions per minute now and it brought her to sit up in bed again to watch him nervously.

Clearly she was afraid he would leave. One thing he had come to notice about Eleanor is she had her insecurities just as he did. Maybe they were different from his own but they were there. When she had entered the bed she had seemed drained. Now, she sat alert looking at him with questioning eyes. Wanting to reassure her that he's not going anywhere he pulls off his black tee. Keeping his eyes locked on Eleanor. Kicking off his boots and then removing his jeans. Gathering his clothes, folding them neatly and then placing them onto the green plush chair.

Now, standing in just his black briefs he makes his way over onto the bed so he can join her. Since they were together again he didn't hold back on what he felt. Taking her chin in his hand and gently turning her to face him. Leaning in and softly brushing his lips to hers. It's a short kiss but it says all it needs to say.

The alarm faded from her face when he undressed. She was so tired; she didn't mean to tease him if that's what he was expecting. She just thought he would come to bed, take his place on his pillow and stain her bed with the scent of his cologne again. And he did. He was in her bed, she could finally sleep in his arms and she finally had him back In her life. Although the kiss was short lived, it had been more than enough for her. As he pulled away, she pressed her hips against his just for a second before she too pulled away with a tired smile. Finally lying down, she turned over in hope that he would spoon her and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind sharing his pillow. She'd gotten so used to it by now that she might just trade him hers.

Maybe Eleanor didn't say it with words but her body language gave her away. Laying with her back to him meant she wanted to spoon and he was more than happy to oblige. Being observant as he is with the lack of his cologne on his pillow and picking up on the scent of her heavenly perfume he connected the dots that she had been sleeping on his side. Proving that even in sleep she got what she wanted as whenever they'd sleep she somehow always ended up on his side of the bed. Then there was always him having to share his pillow.

Smiling to himself, grabbing his pillow and dragging it closer to where she lays. Lying on his side, positioning himself behind her so that her back meets his chest. Draping his arm around her and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck "mmm finally I'll be getting a goodnights rest."

"Mmmm…maybe I seem to have yet another fox in my bed. The other one didn't take up much room though."

Smiling to herself before she yawns, she backs her hips up into his not minding his instant reaction to her proximity. It wasn't happening tonight. She was much too tired and couldn't wait to get some much needed sleep.

"This fox bites as well"

Teasingly nipping at her throat before pulling back with a quick peck to her skin. He knew it hadn't been intentional on her part that she hadn't backed up against him because she wanted sex. The move had been innocent but still it was enough to draw a soft groan from him.

The best part about it would be waking up next to him. It had always been the best part.

"Jasper, I said love in my last letter. And I meant it. You believe me right? I mean these few weeks I've been talking to Sebastian- oh no."

With the mention of Sebastian, the Prince he tensed behind her. He knew nothing had happened that he should be worried about, at least he had hoped. This wasn't like before she left for Monaco when she had hooked up with Beck. This wasn't like the Mandy situation all over again. Love had been involved and they each had different ways of dealing with it. Jasper trusted her though. He knew she hadn't jumped into bed or given her affections to someone else. How did he know this? Because he couldn't fathom finding that in someone else, only her.

"I believe you Eleanor and I trust you."

Before she could explain herself further, he spoke. He trusted her? He hadn't wanted to trust her around beck but had somehow managed to do so get here they were and he trusted her with a prince who bought her a restaurant. Best not mention that to Jasper.

"It isn't that."

Pulling away, she turned over then tangled her legs with his as she laid her head against his pillow and lay there, her nose almost close enough to touch his.

"I promised to go to an event with him tomorrow. It isn't a date or anything but… I kind of don't want to now."

Surely Jasper had things to do. Things he was paid to do. Eleanor didn't really think he would stay with her all damn day just because hey wee back together. He didn't do so before and he wasn't about to do so now. He still had to work.

Now face to face and almost nose to nose he had almost been distracted. Close to missing out on what she had just admitted. His expression dropping for a moment at the thought of her dressed up and on a date with this guy. To Eleanor it wouldn't be a date but to Sebastian and hell even the media they'd see it as such.

"Is he going to buy you a fast food chain as well?"

Bitterness clear in his tone. After Liam had revealed how Eleanor had spent the day, once alone he had searched and name. Sure enough, countless articles popped up. Explaining how the Prince had bought the restaurant and implying he had done it so it could be more intimate between them. Huffing his annoyance before his features soften.

"I'm jealous of him."

"Why, because he bought me a restaurant and I still don't want him? Poor bastard."

Pulling closer she tucked her head under his chin as she pressed her body against his. Lips giving his chest little kisses as she kept her arm draped over him.

A hint of a smile tugging at the corner of Jasper's lips, appreciating Eleanor's honesty and bluntness "everyone wants you and I can't entirely blame them for that." Eyes closing for a moment when he feels her lips peck his chest. Silently thanking the God's above for letting him experience this again. The fear of thinking he had lost her forever had been close to crippling him.

"This, this is the man I want. Not Beck, not Sebastian. I want Jasper. I didn't cry over Beck when I couldn't have him. Oh, trust me I pined over him for years and he always had someone else. Even when he left his wife for me, and then broke up with me, I was just blah, but you?" She continued to poke him in the back "you fucked me up. Not any Prince in the world could have me after I've been with you. Jasper I think, I think you're kind of it for me."

Eleanor had been rambling with her eyes closed. Yawning between but she had meant every single word. Falling silent as he takes in her every word. He felt like a dick knowing he had been the only man to make her cry but, there was a sense of pride as well. Because it meant he was worth mourning over, he had done the same.

"You're kind of it for me too" pressing a kiss through her hair, before rubbing the small of her back. "I'm not jealous over affections as I know I have them. It's petty I know but…but I'm jealous of the date he had with you. How he was able to take you out in public without anyone batting an eye."

"Jasper people just want things out of me. Nobody actually wants to be caught dead with me or bring me home to their mum. They want to say they shagged the Princess, have fifteen minutes of fame for it but they don't want anything to do with me. If I weren't titled I wouldn't have any friends. Well, I don't have any friends now but you know what I mean."

"I would want you and love you either way because it wasn't the title that was reason for why I fell in love with you. It was this" his hand now resting on her chest to were her heart beats. Relishing in the feel of it thumping beneath his hand. The sensation a beautiful thing reminding him further how lucky he is to have this woman in his life. Alive and thriving.

"If people don't take the time to get to know you, the real you behind the crown then it's not because you're not worth it. It's because they're not worth it. They should consider themselves blessed to have you in their lives. I know that I do."

Settling against him she felt rather sorry for herself. She really didn't have any friends. Sebastian and Beck, should he choose to stop being an ass were pretty much it. Ophelia was gone; Gemma had never been much of a friend. In her family, trickle down friendships were a thing. She basically befriended her brother's friends but she never had any of her own.

"I think Sebastian is my friend and if he's not, I'm used to not having any."

Frankly, Jasper understood were she came from. He didn't have many friends either. Liam, definitely a friend but he wouldn't have known him had it not been for his relationship with his sister. Marcus, but they had worked together. James, his boss. Did Sara Alice count? Finally, after his silence he decides to speak up.

"I want to take you on a date, a real date."

"Hm..?"

Eleanor had been almost asleep when she heard his request. It took a moment to replay the words she heard so they actually registered "a date?"

"Yes a date. Where I dress in something that doesn't make me come off as a bodyguard. I bring you flowers, chocolate or bacon."

Opening her eyes and squinting up at him through the darkness, she attempted to make out his expression. This seemed important to him but it felt too soon to her. They just made up, he just said he loved her and he was still being black mailed.

"Is this something we can talk about when I'm actually awake? Baby I'm struggling."

With the way she had her eyes half opened and closed Jasper could tell sleep was what she wanted most. His assumption confirmed at her request "I'm not rushing this Len."

As if he can read her thoughts. Giving her a tender squeeze and keeping his arm wrapped around her "I'm just saying eventually I'd like to take you on a date...and if you feel uncomfortable being out in public then we can have it here. I don't care. You told me yourself you don't want to be a Princess with me, you just want to be a girl. You're my girl and my girl deserves all the romance that comes with this crazy and thrilling thing called love." Pressing a kiss against her temple, finding himself suddenly tired, drained from the last few weeks.

"For now let's rest."

Tomorrow would be another day. She'd kick, scream and he'd give it right back but they'd be okay. After-all, he was Frosty the Caterpillar and she was his Princess and maybe it wouldn't be now but eventually they'd find their happy ending.

 **End**


End file.
